Tell me Goodbye
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: One-shot de regalo de cumpleaños atrasado a FlorwerGreen. Y tambien es un One-shot para un concurso en el Fc SasuHina de NU


**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Pareja:** SasuHina.

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, DarkSakura)

_- Pensamientos, Recuerdos_

- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈ **T**ell** m**e** G**oodbye≈

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la cuidad de Tokio existían dos poderosas mafias. Ellas controlaban todos los grandes negocios que se ejercían en esa capital. Nadie se atrevía a desafiarlos, y mucho menos enfrentarlos. Ambas poseían tiempo y tradición, y desde que tenían memoria, rivalizaban.

Ninguno de los bandos se atrevía a pisar territorio contrario, y quien osaba interponerse en los asuntos del otro, acababa muy mal. Fue por eso mismo que entre ellos existía una especie de acuerdo, un respeto que nunca debía romperse o solo correría sangre por parte de ambos lados.

Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del manda más de una de esas familias, observaba en completo sigilo a una mujer que se hallaba sentada en la mesa frente a él. Esta se mantenía con su cabeza agacha, incomoda por estar justo en el mismo sitio que esa persona.

Hinata, ¿Por qué ese maldito no deja de mirarte? ─ Le consulto la persona que estaba junto a ella. Aquel chico había sido su amigo desde la infancia, pero no estaba al tanto de aquel gran secreto que ocultaba su corazón, aquel que había mantenido en el mutismo desde hace más de un año, y que había tenido un triste final.

Iré al tocador un momento, no tardo. ─ Kiba solo bufó irritado al ser su interrogante ignorada. Estaba tan sumido en su rabieta e ideas, que no se percato de que aquel azabache se dirigía rumbo donde su amiga había ido.

Sasuke era uno de los más temidos en el clan Uchiha, que eran conocidos como "El Clan maldito" por un oscuro pasado que mantenían oculto. Su única meta siempre había sido ser reconocido por padre, superando así los logros de su hermano mayor. Aquello había sido su único sueño, su oscuridad, hasta que sus ojos negros habían sido capturados por una determinada mirada.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a donde había partido la chica, cerró sus parpados, recordando así esa noche de lluvia, ese encuentro casi a muerte que había tenido con unos Hyuuga por haberse atrevido a meterse a sus territorios. Incluso pudo recordar la falta de aire de sus pulmones en ese instante, de solo apreciar aquella destellante luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

_D-Detente por favor ─ En medio de aquella tempestad, unos ojos blancos le observaron suplicantes, determinados a proteger a uno de los suyos. A simple vista aquel azabache pudo darse cuenta que ella era débil, que no era como todos los Hyuuga. Pero aunque se veía tan frágil, su mirada poseía más determinación y __fuerza interna que ninguna. ─ A sido mi culpa, n-no le hagas daño._

_Sasuke, quien mantenía su arma apuntando hacia aquel tipo que le había hecho frente en su propio territorio, ahora era desviada hacía el pecho de esa mujer. _

_¿Darías tu vida por la de tu protector?_ ─ _No supo porque aquellos vocablos brotaron de labios, para segundos después instalarse una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_Los segundos pasaban, y al no obtener respuesta, el seguro del arma fue quitado. Iba a eliminar de este mundo a dos pestes más, a dos enemigos de los suyos._

_S-Si mi vida sirve para p-proteger a los que quiero, c-con gusto lo hare. ─ Sasuke estaba estupefacto. Ni siquiera la voz de quien estaba herido en el suelo llegaba a su ser. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió insignificante ante otra persona. ─ S-Solo, promete q-que lo dejaras ir._

Sus ojos negros buscaron la luz del lugar, saliendo así de aquellos recuerdos, esos momentos donde pudo hallar aquella diminuta luz que existe en toda oscuridad.

¿S-Sasuke-kun…? ─ En ese instante, en el momento que la suave voz de quien iluminaba su oscuridad llegaba a sus oídos, se dio cuenta de lo perdido que se encontraba. Todo era penumbras a su alrededor, y él como una polilla buscaba aquel destellante resplandor. Deseaba golpearse a sí mismo, decirle que no iba a dejarle, pero simplemente no podía. ─ ¿P-Porqué…? ¿Qué haces…a…?

¿Qué haces sola con ese idiota? ─ La sorpresa adorno por unos segundos las blancas facciones de aquella ojiblanca. Instantes después bajo su rostro, en un intento de ocultar su sufrimiento. Aquellos ojos negros que la habían enamorado, le observaba impasibles. Esperaba una respuesta.

M-Mi padre…me ha obligado. ─ Media sonrisa se situó en los labios del azabache. Ahora comprendía los planes de ese sujeto. Estaba dispuesto a todo porque ella se olvidara de su persona, incluso si eso significara meterle por los ojos a uno de los tipos que le seguían. El silencio en aquel pasillo tenuemente iluminado, fue roto una vez más por la suave voz de la mujer. Su tono como siempre, era pausado. Más ahora se podía percibir la cruda realidad, la incertidumbre que estaba viviendo. ─ P-Pero, Sasuke-kun…tú… ¿Por qué…te importa?

Tú no me has olvidado. ─ Aquella oscura mirada se poso con tal fuerza sobre la suya, que no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. Hinata sabía que era cierto, pero no lograba comprender el porqué de estos vocablos, cuando él mismo le había dicho que no seguirían juntos, que lo suyo se había acabado. ─ Solo si me olvidas, te daré por completo tu libertad.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos. Solo la espalda del chico fue apreciada por la mirada triste de la muchacha, hasta verle desaparecer entre las mesas.

¿Cómo olvidar a alguien con el cual habías compartido tus penas y alegrías?, ¿Cómo dejar atrás, a alguien que te brindo apoyo en los instantes que tu corazón era sucumbido por las tinieblas?

…**.**

A un lado dejo la copa de la cual había estado tomando. Hace una hora aproximadamente había llegado a la oscuridad de su departamento. Desde ese instante comenzó a refugiarse en la única compañía que tenía desde que le había dicho a Hinata que ya no estarían juntos. Aquella bebida de amargo sabor era lo que se llevaba su conciencia sorbo por sorbo. Quemaba como el diablo, pero no tanto como la soledad que experimentaba.

Él siempre había estado solo, esa era la única manera que conocía, que había escogido para vivir. Pero desde que había conocido a esa chica, su vida, todo su mundo necesitaba de su luz, de su ser.

¿Pero, para que…?Su pérdida mirada debido al alcohol, se centro en aquel líquido incoloro. Estaba siendo envuelto por sus recuerdos, aquellos que deseaba perder por mucho que fuesen de importancia en su existencia.

_Pensé que siempre te escoltaban ─ El cuerpo de la frágil mujer dio un pequeño brinco por el asombro. Siempre le había gustado apreciar el vaivén de las olas del mar, y ese día no había sido la excepción. Aquel lugar era un neutro entre ambos clanes, por lo cual estaba altamente agradecida. Era su refugio. _

_A-Así es… ─ Aún con sus ojos blancos puestos en el amplio océano, sus sentidos lograron captar como aquel recién llegado, se situaba a su lado. Ahora no era la única apreciando la paz de la zona. ─ Creí, q-que nunca tendría la oportunidad de agradecerle._

_Al terminar de susurrar de manera suave aquellas palabras, su mirada se volvió hacia su acompañante, el cual al oírle, solo le observo en completo mutismo. Media sonrisa se posaba en las facciones del Uchiha, para luego voltearse._

_Vendré todos los días, a la misma hora. ─ Sin decir nada más, este comenzó a alejarse, hasta que Hinata lo perdió de vista. _

_Una suave sonrisa adorno el pálido rostro de la chica._

Ese fue mi error. El querer comprender el porqué de tu actuar. ─ Todo permanecía en silencio en su hogar, sólo el sonido de aquellos cubitos de hielo en su cristalina copa, era lo que inundaba el lugar al tocarse uno contra el otro. ─ No debí querer saciar mi curiosidad, no debí…caer por ti.

El estruendo del cristal estampándose contra una pared se escucho de improvisto. Aquel bullicio lo había causado el mismo, al no soportar la realidad, al sentirse más débil que nunca.

El amor siempre había sido considerado una debilidad para quienes estaban en búsqueda de poder, pero su ambición había sido más grande, anhelando tener ambas cosas.

Bajo su rostro derrotado, creyendo que tal vez los dioses le estaban haciendo pagar por su osadía, por desear a ese ser alado a su lado. Él solo merecía la oscuridad, el odio de todos por su manera de ser, por tener tantos cadáveres en su armario.

A duras penas logro ponerse de pie, caminar entre aquellos restos de su copa rota. Su cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto beber. Pero aquello sentía que era lo de menos, a comparación de ese nuevo sentimiento que lo asechaba desde que ya no estaba junto a aquella ojiblanca. Nunca en su vida había pensado en la soledad, hasta este momento. Nunca le había llamado la atención una mujer, hasta que ella había aparecido esa noche.

Aún podía recordar ese momento, el cual había comenzado su relación.

_Habían pasado tres meses, noventa días desde que se juntaban a escondidas de los suyos. Muchas cosas del pasado de Hinata habían sido reveladas por ella misma, junto con sus sueños y metas. Todas estas fueron escuchadas en silencio por el moreno, quien como todas las mañanas, se hallaba a su lado observando las olas del mar._

_¿Algún día se acabara esta absurda pelea por poder? ─ Más que una pregunta para él, aquella suave voz de la ojiblanca había sido soltada al aire, como deseando encontrar una respuesta, la cual pudiese darle la oportunidad de ser feliz. _

_No pidas imposibles. ─ La amargura llegaba al rostro de la chica al oírle tal verdad. Su dolor no era porque no supiera que estaba en lo correcto. Más bien era que deseaba una esperanza, algo que le diera una oportunidad a esos sentimientos que habían comenzado a crecer en su interior. ─ Las personas siempre han sido así. Yo mismo he sido criado de esa mane…_

_¡Sasuke-kun es Sasuke-kun! ─ Le interrumpió la morena, causando que este le viera con un leve eje de asombro. Está bajo su rostro en un intento de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, al pretender formular las palabras necesarias para hacerse entender. ─ S-Se que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho… ─ Con una suave sonrisa subió una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Cerrando sus ojos, prosiguió con sus vocablos. ─ P-Pero desde esa noche, pude darme cuenta…_

_Media sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del azabache, antes de volver su vista al frente. Aquellas mismas palabras, eran muy similares a las dichas por su ya fallecida madre una vez, cuando la tenía a su lado. _

_Una vez ya perdí a alguien por esto…, ─ El palpitar de la ojiblanca se vio acrecentado al percibir aquellos ojos negros sobre si una vez más. Aunque ellos solo reflejaban seriedad, algo en su interior le hizo sentir ansias. ¿Acaso ello era...? ─ Pero esta vez no volverá a ocurrir._

_Sus vocablos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una pequeña mano cogiendo la suya. En completo mutismo observo como ella entrelazaba sus dedos, para luego volver su atención al mecer de las olas._

_No hubo palabras bonitas, o hermosas declaraciones de amor, eso se lo dejaban a quienes vivían una vida color de rosa. Esto era la vida real, no un cuento de hadas._

Aún con la furia de sus recuerdos, tomo entre sus dedos su oscuro celular. Y con sus ojos negros centrados en lo que escribía, termino de mandar el mensaje de texto, repitiendo antes, que esa sería la última vez.

_Ve al lugar de siempre. Te estaré esperando._

Era tarde, y lo sabía. Corría el riesgo de que ese tipo se enterara, y decidió pasar por alto aunque sea por esta vez su advertencia. Si se atrevía a hacerle algo por esta noche, se vengaría. Aunque su alma ni siquiera fuera digna de caer en las llamas del infierno, le haría pagar.

No tardo mucho en llegar a ese neutro lugar, el sitio en donde sus sentimientos comenzaron a crecer, donde fue devuelta su alma, y donde la perdería una vez más la noche de hoy. Lo supo al verla observando las olas como siempre, al visualizar el mecer de su cabello por la suave brisa.

Por primera vez deseo que su vida hubiera sido diferente, que su pasado no hubiese estado marcado por el odio desde hace tiempos antiguos. Al apreciar como ella volteaba a verle, y no ser recibido con esa cálida sonrisa llena de timidez de siempre, se odio a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de mantener sus palabras, esa luz que esta le brindaba con cada una de estas.

Y-Ya estás aquí ─ Rompió Hinata el silencio, brindándole un intento de sonrisa.

_Esta será la última vez. ─ _Se dijo para sí mismo el azabache antes de acercarse a ella. Ahora estaban frente a frente, como tantas veces lo habían estado en un pasado no muy lejano. ─ Solo por hoy será como antes…

Al oírle tales declaraciones, aquella ojiblanca reflejo por unos instantes el asombro que la envolvió. Pero ello solo fue por unos segundos. Su rostro volvía a mostrar el dolor de la inminente separación, por eso mismo desviaba su mirada, le daba la espada.

No deseaba mostrar su pena, no de nuevo.

Pero todos sus pensamientos e ideas se vieron rezagados al sentir como este le abrazaba por la espalda, como aspiraba el aroma que despedían sus cabellos.

Déjame ser egoísta una vez más. ─Siempre había sido bueno para esconder sus emociones. Su progenitor le había enseñado muy bien a ocultarlas, porque en ese mundo en el que vivían, solo se interpondrían en tu camino. Aunque sabía que volvería a ser esa persona fría una vez que esta noche pasase, no se arrepentía de haberla conocido, de haber despertado aquellos sentimientos que creyó jamás alguna vez experimentar.

Solo dos veces había amado, y a ambas las iba perder de diferente forma.

Aunque estaba seguro que su madre estaría orgullosa de su persona. Y aunque ni el mismo sabía el porqué lo hacía, debía dejar ir a quien más necesitaba si deseaba protegerla.

_Media sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios luego de verla partir en su vehículo. Ya iba a ser un año y dos meses desde que estaban juntos, y aún podía sentir como si fuera solo desde ayer. Aún no lograba concebir el hecho de sentirse feliz solo con tenerla a su lado._

_Metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, se dispuso a marchar a su hogar. Debía prepararse para una reunión con su padre, sobre unos asuntos de sus territorios. Pero al voltear se encontró con unos ojos blancos tan fríos como los suyos._

_Aquella expresión que ganaba siempre que estaba con ella, desapareció en un segundo al notar al patriarca de los Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata. _

Hinata cerró sus ojos al notarle reforzar su abrazo. Aún no comprendía el porqué debían separarse, ya que Sasuke no había deseado explicarle nada. Si bien creía en un comienzo que tal vez ya no la quería, eso había quedado rezagado al recibir su mensaje, al sentir su necesidad.

Volteando logro verse reflejada en aquellos ojos negros que le observaban en silencio. Sonriendo levemente, poso con suavidad sus manos en el rostro del azabache, para acercarse lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso.

Ella sabía que quizás no estaba bien el no pedir razones, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que debía confiar en quien amaba. Porque así era, se había enamorado de aquel chico que atraía su ser en búsqueda de calor, de profundizar lo que ella había comenzado. Y era por eso mismo que no iba a desafiar su decisión.

Esta vez sí tendría que decirle adiós.

…**.**

Sus perlas negras apreciaron como subía a su coche. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, de separarse para siempre.

_Aléjate de mi hija, porque si no, ella sufrirá las consecuencias._

Apretando sus puños observo como el auto emprendía su camino, alejándola de su senda. Sus ojos volvían a perder el brillo que a su lado había recuperado al notarla voltear a verlo por la ventana trasera. Su furia estaba siendo controlada por ahora, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más evitaría cometer un error.

Volteando en sentido contrario al coche que se llevaba el resto de su humanidad, se dijo a si mismo que algún día se vengaría de ese sujeto, que recuperaría lo que alguna vez fue suyo. Eso sería lo único que guiaría ahora su camino de vuelta a las sombras.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, te hare sentir la furia de un Uchiha" Soltó al viento mientras desaparecía entre las sombras de la noche. Solo el brillo de unos ojos rojos logro apreciarse, hasta que su presencia desapareció por completo entre los sonidos violentos de las olas del mar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**in ~

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

_**Notas Dark:**__FlorwerGreen____siento la tardanza__, pero mi inspiración aún no vuelve. Igual espero que el one-shot haya sido de tu agrado. _

_También espero que haya sido del agrado de todos mis lectores. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que siempre me dan. Y por supuesto agradecer por la paciencia que me tienen, por demorarme mucho en continuar mis historias._

_Ahora si me toca concentrarme en el epilogo de Destiny, para dar por terminado esa historia que me atraído tantas alegrías._

_Cuídense, besos_

**D**ark **A**my-chan


End file.
